


Within the Dark

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big fat recent ones, Calming with sex, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, a little dirty talk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: They found him... You were just thankful you had been prepared.





	Within the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr spnfluffbingo challenge and a NSFW Trickster Tuesday Request. Square filled: Mind Reading  
> Request: Confined space

 

They had found him.  It didn’t surprise you that the Asmodeus would come after the trump card you and the Winchesters had managed to steal from up his sleeve.  It was only a matter of time.  You were just thankful you had been prepared.  

 

The panic room had been your idea, though it was more of a closet than anything.  It was still an upgrade from Dean’s original plans to make standing room only.  You’d be damned if you were going to be responsible for putting Gabriel in what amounted to a walk-in coffin after everything he’d been through.  

 

It was a good thing you had, considering it was the reason you were (hopefully) going to survive the break-in, along with the archangel hovering  at your back.  

 

You’d counted at least six of them before sneaking Gabriel to safety, too many for you to take on your own.  He hadn’t seen more than three as you led him through the halls, but it had been enough for him to panic when he realized you meant to seal him in there alone.  

 

_ I can’t do a father damn thing anymore.  I can’t leave this tomb. I can't protect myself.  I cant even take on a single, fucking demon… but I can do  _ **_this_ ** _. _ _ Please let me do this, y/n.   _

 

The look he gave you was heartbreaking; a combination of desperation and horror that went beyond the fear of being caged again.  You couldn’t say no to him, allowing him to draw you through the threshold before adding the final lines of warding that would make the entrance disappear.  

 

So there you both stood, confined to the dark, waiting for your guests to give up and depart or for the boys to return.  You weren’t fond of small spaces either, and the only thing you hated more than boxed in was being left to your own thoughts.  These days, they often wandered back to Gabriel.  

 

He was still recovering.  The last of his wounds had finally closed, but the divets along his lips had yet to fill in, and many of his cuts still remained scabbed over.  Cas had said it could take weeks for his grace to recharge, and that his brother shouldn’t be tasked with anything more strenuous than healing himself.  You couldn’t imagine what he’d been through, and when you tried, it only made parts of you splinter, while others clamored beneath your anger for retribution and justice.  

 

He hadn’t deserved it.  _ Any  _ of it.  Most of all, he hadn’t deserved to be forgotten, not after all that he had done, and yet, that’s exactly what the world had done.  

 

“Don’t think about it,” you whispered, as much to yourself as the angel behind you.  His nerves were so palpable you felt them manically skittering across your skin.  What **_it_** was for him, though, you didn’t know.  Was it because he felt trapped again?  Was it the pack of demons currently ransacking the bunker?  The threat of going back to that terrible place?  Was it the feeling of the dark energy seeping through the building, prodding at memories still far too fresh in his mind?  

 

All you wanted to do was help him.  To calm the storm that never left the center of once vibrant golden orbs.  But, there never seemed to be anything you could ever do that made a difference.  

 

He snorted.  “What else are we gonna do in here?”

 

Well, he had you there.  

 

You worried at your lower lip, trying to think of something to say.  The approaching footsteps, however, had your mind quieting as your instincts flared to life.  Gabriel grabbed you by the arms, moving you as far from the entrance as he could.  Warmth radiated along your back as he pulled you closer, and you felt him draw himself up to full height, as if trying to flatten himself against the far wall.  

 

“It’s ok.  They can’t sense us,” you reassured.  You were magically locked up so tight everything from your scent to the sound of your rapidly beating heart should’ve been undetectable.  It didn’t seem to make a difference to him.  His fingers retained their vise-like grip on you, the tension continuing to fill the small space.  It was nearly suffocating, and you swallowed, trying to keep your own cool.  

 

The footsteps stopped, a muffled voice sounding from somewhere down the hallway.  “Did you feel that?”  

 

“Yes,” another replied.  “Like… something’s here, but far away…”

 

_ Shit _ .  

 

“Gabriel, you have to relax,” you insisted.  It appeared the warding Cas and Gabriel had diligently worked on was still no match for an archangel’s anxiety.   

 

“I’m _trying_ ,” he hissed, becoming as rigid as a statue.  “There aren’t many things that help”

 

“Focus on your breath, on your heart rate, count the molecules in my being,  _ anything _ ,” you told him.  You’d go so far as to give him a full body massage if it would distract him enough to simmer down,  though you might have some ulterior motives for that one.

 

“Anything?” He repeated.  The demons had moved away, and you were too busy straining to hear what they were saying to notice the shift in his tone.

 

“Yeah, Gabe,” you said absently, wondering if the silence was a good or bad thing.  “Anything.”

 

You wished  _ you  _ had supersonic angel senses so you could tell what was going on out there.  You didn’t dare ask the one who actually had them, however.  You let out a sigh.  It looked like you were just going to have to do things the old-fashioned way, and wait and see.  

 

As the threat faded, your senses came back online, and you were suddenly aware of how close you were to him.  Your back rested against his chest, your arms still firmly caught in his grip.  Every point of contact, including where his breath fell against your neck flourished with warmth.  You’d never been this close to him.  You’d never had a reason to be, and your heart took on a stilted staccato when you realized you might be stuck in close quarters with him for Chuck knew how long.  

 

_ Relax _ you told yourself, feeling a different kind of nervous energy thrumming low through your stomach as he leaned his forehead against your hair.  He inhaled deeply, and you couldn’t tell if he was finally taking your advice or if he was, in fact, smelling you.

 

 _It’s just sensory input_ you told yourself.   _You know he likes strawberries_ _and cream._

 

Which was exactly why you’d chosen a shampoo that smelled just like it.  The part of you that still dared to hope wondered if he’d noticed it since returning.  

 

“Something’s  _ here _ ,” one of the voices returned, this time from the opposite direction.  The tension inched even higher, your attraction and fear playing off each other in a heady, catalytic cocktail. 

 

“There’s nothing here, Gerald,” the other grumbled.  

 

_ Breathe.   _ The last thing Gabriel needed was you passing out because  _ you _ couldn’t keep your head on straight.

 

You felt yourself robbed of that ability, however, as his hands began to rub along your arms.  

 

“I’ve noticed,” he murmured, his nose trailing down behind your ear where he inhaled again.  Your pulse hiccupped before fluttering wildly.  The fact that he noticed — sweet Chuck he  _ actually  _ noticed — overrode the fact he’d also clearly read your mind.  

 

He drew you further against him, your back snug against his chest, and that previous energy began to crackle along the air around you.  

 

“That excites you,” he breathed, emboldened by the knowledge and letting his fingers slip off of your elbows to trail down along your sides.  The tension swirled thickly through the room, filling it to the brim with every unresolved feeling and every urge you’d ever harbored.  

 

“Gabriel, you need to focus.”  The reminder was as much for him as it was for you.  

 

“I  _ am  _ focusing… on  _ you _ .”  His hands moved to your stomach, gently guiding you back against his hips.  His palms continued their exploration, gliding up to the bottom of your rib cage before parting around each side and moving down along your waist.  

 

“The feel of you...  The smell of you…”

 

You swallowed as you considered what other senses he might want to use.

 

“All of them,” he answered.  “I want to run my tongue along your thighs and find out just how sweet you are between them.  I want to hear the way you moan my name to see if it’s anything like I’ve imagined.  I want to see what it looks like to make you come apart beneath my hands and teeth and lips alone…”

 

Sweet Jesus he was already doing it.  You could feel yourself dismantling beneath the needy caress of his hands, beneath the yearning in his words, and the way his heat and scent engulfed you.  

 

“I need you, y/n,” he pleaded.  “I’ve needed you for so long.”

 

The longing in his words went beyond him needing a mere distraction.  It struck chords so deep within yourself you hadn’t allowed yourself to feel since he’d died, and you took a shaky breath as you thought back to all the nights you promised the world to Chuck if he would just bring Gabriel back.  

 

You turned around, your hands fumbling for his face, cotton giving way to smooth skin then stubble as you finally found it.  

 

“I need you, too,” you confessed, pressing your lips against his, an explosion of happiness, relief, and desire filling your chest.  There wasn’t much you’d been able to do for him since his return, but you could do  _ this _ .  

 

His mouth became ravenous, slating over yours again and again.  His tongue wasn’t satisfied to stay idle for very long, slipping between your lips to steal a quick taste before he moved on to other parts of you.  Haste had you both fumbling out of your clothing, eager to cup and roam and take ownership of each other.  

 

The demons faded from existence, the entire world ceasing to exist as you became lost in each other.  Everything you had ever imagined or fantasized about paled in comparison to how he really was.  There was a rawness to his presence, an ethereal energy that heightened everything he did.  

 

When he finally took you against the wall, the collective cry you both let out as he sank himself into you for the very first time would’ve been heard clear across the bunker if it hadn’t been for the warding.  Eventually the only intelligible thing that fell from your tongue was his name and you even lost the ability to say that when he really let loose and pounded you into the sheetrock.

 

You don’t know how long it lasted.  It could have been minutes.  It could have been hours.  Time lost all meaning, your existence measured in the pleasure he created as mind-numbing waves that swelled and crashed with each orgasm.  By the time you hit your fourth, your legs were a shaking mess, your entire body pushed to the max.  Thankfully, that one pulled him over the edge as well, your walls clenching tightly around him as he convulsed, his cock thickening as he took one final, deep thrust, filling you completely with him and his seed.  

 

You didn’t remember much after that, only that by the time the Winchesters found you, you weren’t wearing anything other than his shirt, sleeping soundly in the archangel’s arms.  Later, Dean would thank Chuck several times the archangel had enough sense to put on his pants.  

 

You might have dreamt it, but you could have sworn you heard Gabriel growl when Sam tried to take you from his arms, the words, “I can do this, Sasquatch,” echoing from somewhere far away.  You paid no attention to it.  You knew you were safe.  The threat had passed, and despite the looming cloud it left in its wake, something bright had blossomed within the darkness of those moments, something that still glimmered in the soft glow of morning when you woke up in his arms.      

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
